


Восстание Экрона

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Сначала, когда Ога исчез, никто не заволновался... Но затем демоны атаковали, и людям пришлось бороться за выживание в опустошённом городе.Альтернативное развитие событий
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi, Oga Tatsumi/Toujou Hidetora





	Восстание Экрона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rising of Ekron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754665) by mimeus. 



> Бета: x_Gella_x

Сначала, когда Ога исчез, никто не заволновался. Конечно, Канзаки и Химекава поныли о том, что к Оге особое отношение, а Аой расстроилась, что не может быть с ним сейчас рядом. Но все предположили, что контрактор демона просто ушел тренироваться с армией Бегемота. В конце концов, все демоны, казалось, исчезли за одну ночь вместе с Огой. Фуруичи же наслаждался тишиной и покоем этих дней в ожидании того, когда Тацуми вернётся, став более сильным.

Но когда дни превратились в недели, блондин решил сходить к Оге домой. Его вело туда странное предчувствие. 

Такаюки посмотрел на грязный передний двор Оги и улыбнулся, подумав, что Мисаки совсем обленилась, раз так запустила сад. Но когда он открыл скрипучую калитку и на цыпочках подошёл к двери, по его спине пробежал озноб. Парень вдруг почувствовал холод, несмотря на безжалостно палящее летнее солнце. Дом казался пустым, безжизненным и заброшенным, как будто никто не жил здесь много лет.

Фуруичи рассмеялся, ругая свой идиотизм, и постучал в дверь. И хотя он не слышал приближающихся шагов, она широко открылась. Приветствуя, маня.

И тогда Такаюки понял, что должен уйти: всё это было просто неправильно. Но, вместо того чтобы покинуть двор, он обвинил ветер в скрипе двери и глупость Тацуми, который не закрыл её.

\- Эй, Ога, - крикнул парень, входя в дом. - Ты на заднем дворе? Как ты можешь быть настолько глупым, чтобы оставить дверь открытой?

\- Ты идиот, Фуруичи, - Ога возник за ним, закрывая дверь с громким хлопком, от чего Такаюки испуганно подпрыгнул. - Кто же вот так просто заходит в чужой дом?

\- Когда ты подошёл? Я чуть не обосрался от страха! - вскрикнул Фуруичи, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Все жалобы, готовые сорваться с языка, застряли у него в горле. Ога выглядел как всегда, но что-то было не так. И вовсе не потому, что Вельзи нигде не было видно: просто лицо парня казалось каким-то... искаженным.

\- Хотя хорошо, что ты здесь, - сказал Тацуми, наклоняясь, сгребая Фуруичи в охапку и утаскивая ошеломленного парня в свою комнату. - Я в любом случае собирался послать Аленделона за тобой. Я скучал по тебе, Фуруичи.

Прежде, чем у Такаюки появился шанс спросить у него, где он был, тот бросил его на кровать и лёг сверху. Ога по-другому пах: исчез освежающий аромат травы, перекрытый явным знакомым металлическим зловонием, которое блондин никак не мог вспомнить. Когда Тацуми поцеловал его, Фуруичи не ощутил мятного аромата, присущего его другу, и начал выворачиваться, пытаясь сбежать. Ога усилил хватку и протолкнул свой язык глубже, что заставило Такаюки укусить за него. Элемент неожиданности сыграл в пользу парня, он вырвался и выбежал из дома.

Что-то не так, что-то определенно не так, но Фуруичи не мог точно определить что, и это пугало его еще больше.

***

Фуруичи осознал свою ошибку утром, когда остальные члены его семьи ушли по своим делам, а он сел в одиночестве за поздний завтрак. Он должен был вчера остаться в доме Оги и понять, что случилось, понять, что произошло во время исчезновения его друга, но не сделал этого. Вместо этого парень узнал обо всем, когда включил телевизор: каждая программа новостей показывала прибытие странных человекоподобных существ, уничтожавших всё на своем пути. И лидером их был, безусловно, Ога, узнаваемый, несмотря на покрывающие его тело светящиеся красные метки.

Это был не тот Ога, которого знал Фуруичи. Пусть его Тацуми и преступник, но он благородный и милосердный. Показанное же по телевизору существо истерически смеялось, когда разрывало кричащего человека, заливая свое тело кровью и одобряя гибель тысяч людей в руках своего батальона.

Такаюки попытался сморгнуть слезы, которые крупными каплями висели на его длинных ресницах. Он стал давиться и задыхаться, испытывая в первый раз за много лет приступ паники, и упал без сознания.

***

Когда Фуруичи пришёл в себя, то понял, что каким-то образом переместился в Святочертокаменскую Академию, где в напряжении и тревоге стояло большинство тех, кто участвовал в борьбе с демонами.

\- О, ты пришел в себя, - сказал Тоджо и с облегчением вздохнул. - Я думал, какой-то демон уже добрался до тебя, когда нашел тебя без сознания.

Такаюки осмотрел классную комнату, отметив мрачные лица взрослых и своих одноклассников, чувствующих себя преданными и опустошенными.

\- Н-не могу поверить... - шептала Аой, крепко сжимая деревянный меч.

\- Вот ублюдок! Нам пиздец! - рычал Канзаки, с жаром пиная стену.

Даже обычно спокойный и непринужденный Нацумэ сильно хмурился, его глаза метались туда-сюда. Посмотрев на Чертокаменских отморозков и Шестерых Паладинов Святочертокамня, спорящих между собой и глядящих друг на друга, Фуруичи понял, что предлагаемый взрослыми план борьбы не сработает, если они не смогут действовать сообща.

Собравшись с мужеством, парень прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание, а когда это не помогло, он попытался крикнуть, но его голос потонул в затеянном Канзаки и Химекавой споре.

Кого он хочет обмануть? Он слишком слаб, чтобы попытаться руководить этими людьми, которые находятся за пределами невероятного. Парень вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, но тут чья-то рука мягко легла ему на плечо. Фуруичи вздрогнул и посмотрел вверх - это было слишком похоже на то, как всегда поступал Ога, пытаясь утешить его. Но это был всего лишь Тоджо, чуть улыбающийся и подмигивающий. Он крикнул, и все обратили на него внимание: не осталось никаких сомнений в том, кто являлся главным в их группе.

\- Фуруичи есть, что сказать! - прорычал Хидетора и кивнул Фуруичи, чтобы тот продолжал.

Что парень и сделал. Он сказал, что всем надо взять себя в руки. Если они хотят привести Огу в норму, им нужно выжить, бороться и победить его и демонов.

И впервые в жизни Фуруичи стал вдохновением, искрой. А сам он задался вопросом, как Тацуми выглядел так естественно, когда это было даже сложнее, чем быть единственным нормальным среди сверхлюдей.

***

Шесть Паладинов и отморозки Чертокамня разделились, чтобы патрулировать как можно большую территорию. Паладины вместе с директором Академии использовали додзё Изумы как свою штаб-квартиру. Чертокаменские же сделали своей базой храм Куниеды: единственное достаточно большое место, чтобы вместить всех участников.

Во время первой же тренировки с Саотоме-сенсеем Фуруичи понял, что не подходит для сражений и потому не может остаться с друзьями. Удивительно, но Тоджо предложил ему подходящую альтернативу. В их «лагере» не было никого, кто мог бы оказывать первую помощь, и большинство из них не были достаточно смышлёными, чтобы быстро научиться медицинским приёмам и процедурам.

Такаюки с удовольствием начал учиться, глотая книги по медицине, найденные в доме Куниеды. Прямо сейчас ему было необходимо знать, что он нужен, потому что отсутствие Оги заставило его чувствовать себя потерянным.

***

Четыре месяца боёв - и ЧЧПС (Чертокаменские человеческие повстанческие силы) увеличились в четыре раза, теперь у них было три отделения в разных уголках страны и два отряда демонов.

Тем не менее, ООН назвала это чрезвычайным положением и заблокировала Японию в попытке избежать опасности. Вот только проблема заключалась в том, что эти враги не из тех, кого легко изолировать, и вскоре каждая страна в мире подверглась нападению разных батальонов демонов.

Конечно, Фуруичи не знал этого... Никто из сопротивления не знал этого. Электричества не было уже два месяца, а значит, не было и новостей.

Каждый боец надеялся, что за пределами страны безопасно, хотя на самом деле это было не так.

***

Поцелуй Тоджо стал полной неожиданностью для Фуруичи.  
Они отмечали редкую победу. Праздновали, даже несмотря на сокращение поставок. Когда Хидетора легко поднял его и удивительно мягко поцеловал, Такаюки захотелось оттолкнуть парня подальше или пнуть, потому что Тоджо не Ога, и не важно, как сильно они похожи. Но он остановил себя, потому что понимал: единственная причина, по которой Хидетора не ушёл и присоединился к повстанческому батальону, заключалась в нём. Без Тоджо, их главной силы, отморозки Чертокамня упадут духом и будут уничтожены в считанные секунды.

И Фуруичи неуверенно возвратил поцелуй, так, чтобы казалось, как будто он просто стесняется, но не отвергает, и обвил руками мощную шею парня. Он не мог помочь, но думал о том, что сбрендивший Ога получит, когда вернется. Но без силы Тоджо у них не будет никаких шансов, что тот вообще вернётся.

И Фуруичи лучше столкнётся со страшным гневом Тацуми, чем с тем, что тот никогда не вернётся.

***

Странно, но Тоджо очень нежен, когда они трахаются. А ведь Фуруичи всегда думал, что парень относится ко всему, как к драке. Когда он спрашивал об этом, Хидетора просто улыбался, перебирал его серебряные волосы и говорил, что «Така-тян» напоминает ему маленького кролика.

В такие моменты Такаюки хотелось вцепиться в Тоджо, накричать на него, чтобы тот не называл его так, потому что это ласковое прозвище ему дал Ога, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-либо запятнал его. Но вместо этого парень тихо хихикал и закапывался глубже в одеяло, улыбаясь открытому честному лицу Тоджо. 

Фуруичи ненавидел себя за то, что использует парня со шрамом, но он поклялся вырвать Тацуми из лап демонов. Использовать свое тело, изображать любовь, вести безнадежную войну - невысокая цена за возможность получить Огу Тацуми назад.

***

Через шесть месяцев закончилась еда, и даже воды не хватало. Люди стали отчаянно бороться друг с другом, чтобы выжить.

Фуруичи вздыхал и думал, что демоны могут ничего и не делать больше: люди отлично выполняют их работу, уничтожая сами себя.

Но он ничего не имел против того, чтобы Чертокаменские повстанцы увеличивали собственные запасы продовольствия. Работала команда манипулирования природой из демонов-отступников. Вода подавалась демоном с водными способностями.

Повстанцы спасли кого могли. Но, возможно, лишь для того, чтобы и эти люди стали пушечным мясом в Чертокаменской армии.

***

За год основные силы слишком разрослись, чтобы оставаться в доме Аой, поэтому первоначальные члены ушли обучать новобранцев.

Химекава и Канзаки перешли в подземный комплекс под зданием бывшей компании Химекавы на другом конце города. Их войска специализировались на сборе информации и убийствах. Быстрота, ловкость и немногочисленность стали ключевыми особенностями их группы.

Нацумэ и Широяма также организовали себе филиал на севере. Это отделение сосредоточилось на ближнем действии, образовании боевых групп.

Аполло, демон с выдающимися способностями целителя, и Серу, водный демон, основали клинику на восточном побережье, где занимались больными и ранеными. Кто-то ушел работать на кормящие мятежников фермы. Образовалось много отрядов демонов, без суперскоростей которых было бы невозможно быстрое распределение продовольствия.

Аой и остальные Краснохвостки поначалу решили остаться в храме Куниеды и обучать будущих бойцов владеть оружием. Способности Фуруичи росли необыкновенно быстро, так как он научился использовать свою духовную энергию при лечении раненых. Это сделало его совершенно незаменимым в области оказания первой помощи: большинство раненых не доверяло демонам-врачам; потому уехать из храма он не мог. А Тоджо отказывался уходить без него.

Поэтому, в конце концов, Куниеда и Краснохвостки уехали создавать свое подразделение в Осаке, утверждая, что будет лучше обучать войска вдали от линии фронта. В любом случае, у новобранцев слишком мало опыта, чтобы выжить в районе боевых действий.

Когда все разъезжались, Фуруичи не плакал, а только грустно улыбался, слушая, как друзья угрожают не позволить друг другу сдохнуть, или, по меткому выражению Канзаки, «вытащить любую родную задницу из ада, если эту задницу убьет какой-нибудь хилозадый демон».

Оба парня махали, пока уходящие друзья не превратились в крохотную точку, а затем Такаюки пошёл готовить ужин, как будто ничего не случилось.

Тем не менее, Фуруичи в ту ночь не отпускал Тоджо, пока к рассвету они не стали казаться единым целым, беспорядком переплетенных рук и ног, блестящим от выступившего на покрасневшей коже пота.

Пока они лежали, Такаюки крепче прижался к парню, запутывая пальцы в рыжие пряди.  
\- Ты ведь не бросишь меня, правда? - прошептал он, положив голову на широкую грудь Тоджо.

Глаза Хидеторы смягчились, когда он крепко обнял молодого мужчину.  
\- Не брошу, - успокоил он. - Я никогда тебя не брошу.

***

Дни Фуруичи были посвящены исцелению тех немногих людей, что по-прежнему жили в городе, обучению их основам первой медицинской помощи, поддержанию барьера в храме и другой домашней работе. Дни Тоджо делились на борьбу с демонами в одиночку и проведение времени с Фуруичи. Ни у одного из них не хватало ни терпения, ни постоянства долго заниматься учениками, поэтому те просто изучали основы и отправлялись к Химекаве и Канзаки.

Но эта изоляция была благом, потому что пара могла жить как молодожены без неловкости для себя. Даже в таких суровых условиях Тоджо все же удавалось найти маленькие безделушки и цветы, чтобы сделать подарок Такаюки в конце дня, который в свою очередь благодарил его ярким румянцем и застенчивой улыбкой.

Это был медленный и трудный процесс, но со временем их отношения изменились к лучшему. Фуруичи осознал, что теперь действует без скрытых мотивов, когда обнимает Тору, и даже сам начинает проявлять инициативу. Хотя он все еще думал об Оге, о его спасении и возвращении назад, но больше не испытывал острой необходимости иметь контрактора рядом. Парень чувствовал себя теперь целым человеком, а не половинкой Оги, чувствовал свою свободу, и ему ещё никогда не было так... хорошо.

Душа Тоджо затрепетала от радости, когда он почувствовал, что сердце Таки открылось для него. Парень знал, что Фуруичи всегда думал об Оге, несмотря на все его старания скрыть это. Чёрт, тогда он был всего лишь заменой Оги. Но теперь Хидетора наконец-то почувствовал, что Такаюки видит его самого. И эти улыбки, и эти поцелуи для него, Хидеторы Тоджо, а не для Оги, которого больше не существует.

Их отношения, наконец, укрепились, и хоть Тоджо не мог помочь, но он был счастлив, несмотря на весь хаос вокруг них.

***

Однажды Хидетора пришёл домой избитым сильнее чем обычно, он бережно прижимал к себе картонную коробку. Фуруичи тут же подскочил к нему и начал обрабатывать раны, недовольно шипя о его неосторожности, но его прикосновения были нежны, когда он обматывал марлю вокруг мощного туловища. Когда Такаюки узнал, что в коробке выводок котят и что Тора не позволил кому-то их съесть, ему не оставалось ничего другого, как улыбнуться такой любви к животным.

Пока они их мыли и кормили теми небольшими запасами рыбы, что у них были, пара влюбилась в пищащие освобождённые пушистые комочки.

Свернувшись рядом с Торой и теплыми котятами между ними, Фуруичи вспомнил о том, что делал с котятами, и понадеялся, что его родители чувствовали то же самое, когда возились с ним в детстве.

Спустя время Такаюки резко поднялся, тело онемело. Он посмотрел на мирную сцену перед собой и крадучись вышел в сад, где резко упал на потёртую каменную скамью и сжал голову руками.

Как давно он думал о своей семье в последний раз? Где они, всё ли у них в порядке? Живы ли они ещё? Что случилось с его близкими, пока он бездумно проживал день за днем?!

Большие руки обняли его, и Фуруичи откинулся назад, чувствуя спиной чужое тепло.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Тора, перебирая пальцами серебряные пряди.

Такаюки поднял руки и закрыл глаза, ему было стыдно за свой эгоизм. 

\- Я страшный человек.

\- Что? Что, чёрт возьми, ты несёшь? - спросил Тоджо, крепче прижимая к себе парня. - Ты не ужасный, если что, это я ужасный! Ты как...

Фуруичи зарычал, перебивая его, и повернулся к нему лицом, из его глаз текли слёзы. 

\- Каким должен быть человек, который просто забыл о своей семье?! - воскликнул он, стукнув рукой по груди Тоджо. - Прошло два года, а я не думал о них ни разу! Они в порядке? Они живы? Я даже не пытался отыскать их!

Хидетора сгрёб тонкие запястья Фуруичи и подтянул его ближе.

\- Ты был занят тем, что помогал другим людям думать о себе! - прорычал он. - Ты был занят тем, что убеждался, что никто из людей рядом с тобой не умрёт! Ты ставил чужие интересы выше собственных. Что из этого делает тебя плохим человеком?!

Но Фуруичи вопил, кричал, стучал кулаками в грудь парня. Тоджо принял на себя всю ругань с тихой решимостью, прижимая ещё сильнее бушующего целителя к себе.

И когда его гнев иссяк и осталось только отчаяние, Фуруичи обнял Тору, пряча слезы в сгибе его шеи. Обнимая его, парень понял, насколько на самом деле он одинок. Рядом с ним был только Тоджо, но, к его удивлению, для него этого было достаточно..

***

Их жизнь проходила по простой схеме: борьба с врагами, поиски оставшихся в живых, общение с доставляющими продовольствие демонами и проведение времени друг с другом и котятами. И, когда Язмат не принёс их долю продуктов, это стало неожиданностью.

Впрочем, Фуруичи лишь пожал плечами: возможно, это из-за нехватки продовольствия, и остальные не могут позволить себе отправлять им еду, как это было раньше. Это не сильно беспокоило его, потому что запасов хватит на неделю, даже если учитывать бездонный желудок Тоджо.

Но когда прошла неделя, а потом еще одна, и котята постоянно мяукали, прося еды, они были вынуждены начать тратить время на поиски пищи, а не заниматься другими полезными делами.

Фуруичи интересовало, есть ли в других подразделениях подобные проблемы, и чувствовал, как сжимается грудь. Дерьмо, почему они не подумали о способах связи? Без приносящих новости демонов он не знал, в какой ситуации оказались остальные.

Со вздохом Такаюки вышел из храма, сосредоточившись на месте, где среди отбросов можно было найти еду.

***

Когда Тора вернулся домой, в чернильном небе сияла луна цвета слоновой кости. Обычно окна храма мягко светились, но сегодня они были темными. Парень нахмурился, удивляясь, что Фуруичи еще не вернулся. Уже не в первый раз беловолосый целитель должен был выполнять длительные операции неизвестно где.

Но чем ближе он подходил к храму, тем больше его интуиция говорила ему бежать. Бесконечные сражения с невероятными противниками обострили инстинкты Тоджо, и парень знал, что им нужно доверять. Но он был от природы любопытен, и потому поступил вопреки осторожности.

Тоджо молча потянул дверь, стараясь впустить столько света сколько возможно, и скользнул внутрь. Он не знал, где нарушитель, поэтому продвигался с осторожностью. Храм выглядел так, будто внутри прошёлся торнадо: краска на стенах поцарапана, пол усеян осколками и обломками. Хидетора крался по комнате, крепко сжав кулаки, и думал, что он сильно удивится, если Такаюки и котята в порядке.

Услышав какой-то шорох за спиной, парень двинул ногой назад и триумфально улыбнулся, почувствовав, что попал. Он повернулся лицом к врагу… и потрясенно открыл рот.

Тоджо знал, что не сможет победить этого противника.

***

Фуруичи вздыхал, на цыпочках поднимаясь по ступенькам в храм. Поиск еды занял гораздо больше времени, чем он предполагал, но он хотя бы нашел то, что искал. Была глубокая ночь, и он удивится, если Тоджо еще не спит или ещё не вернулся.

Но Такаюки поразили звуки боя, которые становились все громче и громче по мере того, как он поднимался. Парень ускорился, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

Одним из бойцов был Тора, это Фуруичи мог сказать точно. Боевые выкрики Тоджо ни с чем невозможно было перепутать. Другой был демоном, судя по тому, что его окружали чернильно-черные вихри магии.

Он рванул к дерущимся, бездумно уронив сумку. Тоджо проигрывал и выглядел не очень хорошо, и Фуруичи не мог, просто не мог снова потерять близкого ему человека.

\- Эй, убирайся! - крикнул Тора, еле увернувшись, останавливая его на полпути. - Така, убирайся отсюда!

Фуруичи только повернул голову, чтобы предупредить его, что он ослабил оборону, как Тоджо бросился на территорию храма. И тут Такаюки показалось, что он услышал тошнотворный треск, с которым тот разбился о цементную стену.

Парень упал на колени и замер, когда демон неторопливо направился к нему. Фуруичи знал, что у него нет шанса сбежать или победить. Если Тоджо не смог этого сделать, то как он сможет? И даже Такаюки определил, что перед ним не обычный демон: тот излучал столько темной магии, что было невозможно разглядеть его лицо. Это, безусловно, королевский демон.

Поэтому Фуруичи остался на месте, опустив голову и удрученно ожидая, когда существо подойдёт и убьёт его. Но вместо этого демон встал перед ним и втянул назад свою невероятную магическую ауру, позволяя ему разглядеть себя.

\- Ога? Что с тобой случилось? - произнёс, задыхаясь, Такаюки. 

Парень попытался ухватиться за молчаливый образ: Ога, которого он не видел в течение трёх лет, стоял перед ним, и каждый дюйм его кожи был покрыт светящимися красными метками. Его глаза тоже изменились, став алыми, и, когда их взгляды встретились, в лице Оги не мелькнуло и тени узнавания. Фуруичи поражённо понял, что Тацуми больше не помнит его.

Демон - это уже не Ога, даже если физически он выглядел как его лучший друг - легко приподнял его одной рукой. Лицо Тацуми все еще было лишено эмоций. Они смотрели друг на друга, потом когтистая рука крепко схватила Фуруичи за шею. Ноги парня задёргались в воздухе. Существо посмотрело на слабую попытку к бегству и несколько раз молча открыло и закрыло рот, как будто хотело что-то сказать.

Лицо Оги было последним, что видел Такаюки, прежде чем мир погрузился во тьму.

***

Фуруичи очнулся от того, что кто-то дергал его за волосы. Он отбил причиняющую неудобство руку в сторону, повертел головой и попытался ухватиться за последние обрывки сна.

Его дёрнули сильнее, и парень окончательно проснулся, ловя ртом воздух.

\- Стоп! - прорычал Такаюки, пытаясь остановить настойчивое дёргание. - Тоджо, что за фигня?

Он резко повернул голову и оказался лицом к своему похитителю. Ему захотелось откусить себе язык за свой промах: демон смотрел на него, нахмурив татуированное лицо.

\- Я… Э-э… - Такаюки искал нужные слова. - Тацуми? Ога?

\- Я, - прошипел тот, и его голос был жуткой смесью тенора и глубокого гулкого баритона. - Я не грязный человеческий повстанец Тоджо. Я Его Императорское Величество Вельзевул. Уверен, что ты запомнишь это.

\- Почему... Почему, черт возьми, я здесь?! - заикаясь, произнёс Фуруичи, глядя на парня широко раскрытыми глазами.

Демон надулся, по мнению Такаюки, невероятно по-детски, и отвернулся. 

\- Потому что, - проворчал он, крепче вцепляясь пальцами в серебристые волосы Фуруичи. - Почему я не должен иметь лучшее?

\- А?

\- Я получил тебя, - наконец ответил демон, не обращая внимания на недоверчивое выражение лица парня. - Вот и все, что было мне нужно.

***

Теперь дни Фуруичи проводил как «супруга» Владыки Демонов. Хотя в действительности он являлся домашним животным, рабом Тацуми-Его Императорского Величества... Все было ещё хуже, потому что парень просто не мог ненавидеть демонического ублюдка - он слишком сильно походил на Огу, чтобы вызвать в нём полную и абсолютную ненависть. Да, повелитель демонов был так же беспощаден и кровожаден, как и любой другой демон, которых встречал Фуруичи, но он также сохранил непосредственность и бесцеремонность, присущие Оге.

\- Вельзевул-сама, - произнёс Такаюки, когда почувствовал, что демон трогает его волосы.

Дерьмо, ублюдок нашёл его. А он-то думал, что сад - надёжное убежище.

\- Ты можешь называть меня Тацуми, - сказал бывший контрактор почти застенчиво. Когда Фуруичи повернулся к нему, Ога смотрел в сторону, его щёки окрасил лёгкий румянец. - Когда ты произносишь это имя, оно звучит... приемлемо. Это будет то, что вы люди называете... прозвище.

И лицо «Тацуми» загорелось детской радостью, когда Такаюки шепнул это имя, и демон с восторгом обнял татуированными руками стройного парня. Что может сделать домашнее животное, раб, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ?

Но на самом деле все, чего ему действительно хотелось, - это свернуться калачиком и просто умереть.

**Эпилог**

Когда Тацуми (Фуруичи больше не разрешалось звать его как-то по-другому) подарил ему красивую диадему и предложил стать его «королевой», Такаюки знал, что что-то должно измениться. Он не мог продолжать цепляться за сходство между Владыкой Демонов и Огой и надеяться, что его лучший друг всё ещё живёт в этом демоническом существе. Фуруичи невыносимо устал от одиночества, от невозможности защитить тех, кто близок ему.

И тогда за день до официальной демонической церемонии к нему пришёл мужчина, назвавшийся Саламандером, поклялся в секретности их встречи и того, что сейчас произойдёт.

И, когда огонь обжёг его изнутри, разум Фуруичи стал блаженно пуст и его надежды и мечты наконец-то замолчали.

 _ **Примечания:**_  
**Экрон** \- город филистимлян, поклонявшихся божеству известному как Баал Зевул (которого некоторые исследователи связывают с Вельзевулом)  
**Саламандер** – демон, обладающий способностью стирать память. (Главы манги 130-136)


End file.
